


Anything For You

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur saves Kili's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

The Battle of Five Armies should have been the end for Kili and his family, and it would have been had it not been for Bifur. Kili had been the one to see his uncle crumble to the ground at Azog's feet. He and Fili had run to his side without a moments thought. They fought well but soon they were bloodied and falling to the ground next to their uncle, Azog aiming his sword in a killing blow at their heads. Kili had looked up, prepared to meet his maker when Azog's sword swung but did not meet their heads.

Instead it met the hard steel of Bifur's boar spear. Kili passed out just as a horn sounded and Bifur, flanked by his cousins, fought Azog back away from the fallen royal family. The horn, Kili would later find out belonged to back up and by sheer luck all members of the company had lived. His uncle and Brother were in futons next to him in a healing tent and Oin assured him that his uncle was free from the gold sickness and that they all would make a full recovery given time.

Thorin's injuries were the worst but Fili and Kili weren't scratch free. Fili had lost two fingers on his left hand and also had a long cut running from his hip and up his chest. Kili had suffered a blow to the leg that had shattered bone and much to his displeasure would not be allowed to walk for quite some time. Kili put up quite a fuss trying to escape his futon at all hours for days. Eventually Oin bound his leg in a cast and set him free on the rest of the company with a pair of crutches. The first place Kili went was to Bofur's familes tent, he thanked the miner for his crutches before asking after his cousin.

" Bifur is fine lad, just asleep in the tent. He took a few hits to the leg pushing Azog off you and your family but nothin time won't heal. " Bofur said with a smile.

" Oh, thank Mahal! " Kili gasped.

" Go on in then lad, I know he's been worried sick over yer well being. " Bofur gave a slight push to Kili's shoulder as he spoke.

Kili walked into the tent quietly, trying not to disturb Bifur, however once he reached the futon he could see Bifur was already awake and watching the top of the tent in a daze. The other male perked up at the sight of the young prince leaning over him and sat up carefully, but quickly. Kili smiled as the older dwarf smiled and gestured signs at him franticly. Bifur slowly calmed and begin to sign at a more readable pace.

" I am glad to see you alive as well Mister Bifur. " Kili said with a grin. " How else could I thank you for saving me and my family? "

Bifur smiled as he signed, " no need for thanks young prince we are the company; we are all family. "

Kili's heart clinched in his chest and he sat on the edge of the bed as he spoke, " still there was a large chance saving us could have cost you your life and along with my gratitude I shall forever be in your debt. When we restore our homeland I shall call upon Middle-Earth's greatest healers to free you from that axe. "

Bifur looked stren as he moved his hands, " you owe me nothing, for you I would do anything. "

Kili's previous grin turned soft and his voice was calm as he replied, " if that is truly the case then do me the honor of letting me court you. "

Bifur's eyes widened and his breath hitched in the quiet room. Moments felt like hours as Bifur forgot how to use his hands and only stared at the young prince in shock. Kili begin to worry that he had read the other man wrong when suddenly Bofur's voice filled the tent. " Tell him yes you fool or I'll have to do it fer ya! " Bifur was shocked back into the moment by his cousin's voice and found himself nodding his head furiously. Kili let out a cry of glee and embraced the other man, careful of both their wounds. Bifur let his arms wrap around the youngest Durin as he heard his cousin laugh from outside of the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> i may write more to this later.


End file.
